


The Missing Years

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Crack, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 3x10. A very cracky idea following the loft scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Years

"So what's with the face?" Stiles asked. "I thought you were probably only slashed up."

Ms. Blake gave him a condescending look and said, "It isn't easy turning dark. There were-- things I had to do."

Stiles frowned, "What things? Like-- wait, you mean like Lord Voldemort? Do you have horcruxes keeping you alive?!"

Ms. Blake gave him mild look, " _Harry Potter_ is fiction."

"Hey, it's possible. Werewolves and druids are real apparently," Stiles waved his arms. "Maybe JK Rowling is a druid too and--"

Ms. Blake rolled her eyes. "No, she's not--"

But Derek cut her short when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. "Come on. We're leaving."

"All I'm saying is that she better not have nine lives, like Gerard or Peter," Stiles said to Scott. Stiles and Scott exchanged a look and hurried after Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved 310.
> 
> Edited the story. But the tone changed, I think; it seems less cracky. Because now I'm worried that Jennifer _has_ something like horcruxes keeping her alive. :/
> 
> Does anyone know how many episodes Haley Webb signed up for? J/k. ;)


End file.
